


Cuddles and Cereal, Kissing and Klutsiness

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: It's seriously just pure Phan fluff. The T is because Dan swears.





	Cuddles and Cereal, Kissing and Klutsiness

It started while they were making TABINOF. Their office was littered with sticky notes displaying ideas for the book. Phil was the first to leave a note, leaving it on Dan’s dresser. It read simply “Have a good day today, Bear <3”. Dan, being Dan, stared at the note for a few minutes, wondering about the heart. ‘Does Phil like me?’ He flushed at the thought, ‘no, he couldn’t possibly. Right?’ He left his room, still a little pink. 

 

After Phil left the room covering his bright red face with his hands. Awaiting Dan’s reaction. After a while nothing. He cursed himself, he wondered if the heart was a bit too much. But he needed to let the younger man know how he felt. From his room he saw Dan leave with a pink flush over his face. ‘Did he see the note? Why was he pink?’ he thought. Dan came to Phil’s room and knocked, being slightly polite after what he just read. 

Dan knocked on Phil’s door, “Phil? Can we talk?” 

“Phil? Can we talk?” he said. Phil on the other side of the door breathed heavily, and opened the door with a cheeky, but slightly forced, smile, with only a little bit of red dusting his cheeks. “About what Dan?” As Dan held the note up, Phil flushed out of embarrassment ‘So he did read it’ he thought. He saw Dans cheeks flush a dark maroon. As Dan was about to ask the unaskable “Phil, do you…” Phil’s face flushed, and his mind raced for an explanation for what he wrote. ‘Uuuhhhhhhhhh…......’ was all he said as he scratched the back of his neck. Dan looked up at him waiting for an answer. His eyes questioning, almost everything. Phil was more nervous than an antisocial/shy person being forced to answer a question in class. 

 

Dan held the note up with a knowing look towards Phil. Dan’s cheeks flushed a dark maroon, “Phil, do you…” He trailed off, the brightest red Phil thought possible. Dan looked up at Phil who too was a bright pink. Phil seemed to be scrambling for an explanation, he seemed… nervous? Dan really just wanted to hold him and help him calm down, but Dan knew he was the reason for Phil’s nervousness anyway. He turned to walk back to his room.

 

Phil watched as Dan turned away swiftly. Phil started to freak, he had a 5 second talk and decided he was going to do it. He took one gigantic step toward him, and put his hand on Dans shoulder and spun him around to face him. Now you see, since Phil isn’t at all that graceful, he took a step, tripped, fell on Dan, and screamed “I LOVE YOU DAN”. And when he put his hand out, he somehow ended up touching Dan’s butt. 

Dan being Dan, ending up yelling a string of curses. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST PHIL!” Phil being Phil, ending up saying a string of sorrys “Oh my God, Dan I’m so so sorry, please forgive meh.” Phil was praying that Dan didn’t hear what he said. Even though he screamed it, Dan didn’t seem to hear, or care. Dan did notice the awkward position they had fallen into, with Phil having fallen on top of him.  
Phil on top of Dan, Dan flipped over so we was facing Phil. Phil's eyes were slightly drooping, and he they said “iiii’m tirried, but I llllllikes youuuuuu” and then Phil slowly slumped onto Dan, his face on his chest, and his body limply on top on him. Phil dreams where filled with hope of non-rejection. Phil, just thought he fell asleep against his pillow, not Daniel Howell, his one and only crush. Phil felt something on his head and heard something that sounded like “I like you too” but he in his dream state took that as what was said in his dream. He stirred, but continued sleeping  
Dan realised what Phil had just said to him. ‘Phil likes me? PHIL LIKES ME!!!’ All rational thought went out the window as he gently kissed the sleeping Phil. “I like you too, Phil” he whispered. Phil stirred ‘Shit shit fuck shit’ He wriggled beneath Phil, trying to get up. 

Phil felt something move from under him, and tightened his grasp on it, so it would stop. And whispered “no, don’t leave” He groggily opened his eyes to see a bright red Dan beneath him. He was thinking ‘wut’ Then he bolted up wide awake, apologizing, and got off him. “Sorry!” Phil squeaked. Dan got up and took Phil’s hand, “I know you’re still tired, but the floor is so uncomfortable.” Dan lead Phil to their couch pulling Phil back on top of him.Phil muttered ‘comfy’ and soon fell asleep again. Dan smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Phil’s neck, gently kissing him. Phil stirred, so Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, kissing him again. 

 

(Phil’s: P.O.V)  
Phil nuzzled further into the mysterious warmth that enveloped him. He heard Dan giggle, he opened his eyes at the adorable noise. Dan was a little pink and his arms were around Phil. Phil blushed and gently kissed Dan’s cheek. Dan blushed deeper, giggling like a little kid. Dan pecked Phil on the lips, tasting his cereal. “Phil… Did you eat my cereal again?” Phil leapt off of Dan and ran to his room, Dan close behind “Phil!” he laughed, “I’m gonna kill you!” Phil slammed into his door “Ow!” Dan doubled over laughing “You spork! Only you would run into your door!” Phil blushed “I got hurt, Dan, this is no laughing matter.” Phil said, pouting and pink. “Aw, poor Philly, where’d the door hit you? Want me to kiss it better?” Phil’s blush darkened, Dan knew just how to make him feel warm and fuzzy. Dan grabbed Phil’s arms and put them around his neck, then wrapping his own arms around Phil’s waist. Dan kissed Phil timidly. Phil deepened the kiss, weaving his hands into Dan’s curls. Dan pulled away and whispered, barely loud enough for Phil to hear, “I love you, Phil, but you’re still dead for eating my cereal.” And so began a pillow fight to the death.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was bad, it's my first time writing fanfiction. I wrote it with my friend, after talking about us just wanting a phanfic of pure cuddling. She also saved it, because I almost took it down the road of smut. (If you want the slightly more mature version, let me know. I'm already writing the alternate ending) BTW, check out my friend on Wattpad! xXlovehurtsXx13


End file.
